Things have changed
by bwoodman96
Summary: Issie wakes up different than before, lets see what happens Issie x Rias x Akeno


**Chapter 1Pissed Off**

Issie mood on the wonderful morning of saturday could only be described in two words 'Pissed Off' he wasnt even this pissed when he faught Rizer last week and the weirdest thing was that he didnt know why, so he decided to test a stupid theory, the theory was to see if his perversion changed into fury and if he was right he had a lot and I mean alote to vent.

"theres only one way to find out" said Issie getting out of Riasis embrace, it was 5:00am in the morning and Rias was attached to him naked like always and he didnt think anything indecent that should of told him something but he had to be sure.

"please dont be mad Rias" he said looking down at her

"about what"she groggingly said slowly waking from not having her Issie in bed with her but she didnt have time to dwell on that when Issie inisiated a kiss,she widened her eyes not expecting thise but didnt hate it she wanted Issie in her very bad she wanted him to claime her as his ever since he defeted Rizer and set her free.

much to Issies surprise she resipucated the kiss with gusto and something compeled him to go farther but he wanted to make sure

"Rias I want you,will you be mine"he said leaving her mouth after some tonque play

the response he got was her taking off his shorts and grabbing ahold of his virgin monster seriously the thing was huge in her eyes it must have been 9-10 inches and atleast as wide as her wrist and it was thick and it was flacid and of what she red in her romance books(total smut) they get much bigger when hardened but no matter she wanted Issie to take her virginity and it seemed Issie was eager to do it and there seemed no likely interuption,it was a rare night she got Issie room alone and not shared with Asia

"Issie take me and make me a woman" she said smiling and bringing him into a kiss while stroking him

 **Time Skip 4 Hours later**

when woke up he heard a some moans and wet slaps he originally thought Issie was watching his porn again but he new Issie wouldint dare let his parents know so he got out of bed quietly told his wife after waking her up and telling her to be quit they snuck over to Issies room with the noice getting louder when they got to the doore that was slightly open when they peeked in there was no light on but it was starting to get light out and Issies blinds were open giving plenty of light so what they saw made mr and ms Hyoudou swell with pride because what they saw was Issie pounding away into Rias they were both covered in a layer of sweat and were bearly holding in there pleasured voice but that didnt stop Rias from showing her fucked stupid face a face that was showed she was drowning in pleasure as Issie delivered his relentless assault on her now abused pussy that was squirting her juices every snuck away while smiling with large blushes

 **Time skip another two hours**

finally after two more hours later Issie and Rias being extremly happy of taking each others virginities they were entertwined in a mix of flesh and they were both very happy and Issie finally had a couple awnsers the first was his perversion was gone and replaced with sexual feury the second awnser was that as long as Rias was number one she didnt care about who he wanted to fuck stupid like he did to her but the only one he wanted to bed other than Rias was Akeno,Koneko didnt like him and Asia was like a little sister to him and well Kiba was a guy and he didnt swing that way, and his final awnsered question was one he awnsered in his mind by draige when he and Rias finally stopped exausted beyond believe and dehydrated like being left in a desert for a week, he was week and he need to get stronger and faster and he was going to actively date Rias at school he needed to fix his reputation at school which wasnt going to be easy.

"come on Rias lets go take a shower and lets keep it just a shower I dont really have enouph energy for another round"Issie said while stroking her cheek with a loving look

"I agree it's going to be hard to just site down so I presume we take a bath" she offered looking at him with a smile still being in the after affects of bliss and if by the ruff fucking he gave her, Akeno was going to love him seeing as how she was a sadist and a masocist.

 **Another time skip another two hours**

Issie despite being sore all over was extremely happy, he had just found out that draig found a way to get him tottally op! in like one week which Issie eagerly asked while he was sitting in his house Rias snuggled up to him on the couch with a content smile since after explaining to Asia that he was only going for Rias and Akeno, to Asia but luckily she didnt hold to much Romantic feelings for him and since Issie loved her like a sister she would be fine.

"so Draig whats this methode of getting me tottaly OP!"

 **"you know I wish that I discovered this methode sooner but whatever I am going to need to borrow youre body for a few minutes to set it up and thankfully I only have to set it up once and then you can just snap youre fingers and bam! there it is" "but I should inform you that when you go in there no matter how tuff youre training is you cant leave you have the potential to die"**

"thanks for laying that on the table Draig and i am determined to do this at the spot I am know I really dont deserve to be by Rias or Akeno's side so I have to do this" he said looking at his left arm with a serious expresion then looking at Rias with a light smile then wrapped both arms around her waist and bringing her into a deep kiss then after a few seconds he pulled back

"please be safe Issie I dont think I would be able to function without you so stay safe and dont you dare die you ow me a wedding and children you got that" she said looking serious but somehow loving at him(I dont really know how woman do it but they do)

"hehheh, dont worry Rias I wouldint die for the world not when I have you and maybe Akeno soon so please talk to her about this and that I know about her past"he said looking into her eyes lovingly, she wanted to ask she saw him take his hands away and felt draig take over Issie body leaving a higher dragon ora and then a serias of spelles being put infront of him then a tear in space opened and then Draig released him and stepped in and just before he steped all the way in to allow it to close he stopped and slightly turned around his warm brown eyes back.

"I love you Rias and next time Ill take everyone with me" he said while turning back around and leaving hearing a 'I love you too Issie'

 **In Dragon Training Space**

"so Draig what am I looking at" he said looking at a Large area covered in lush grass fields a all types of dangerous looking dragons and other beasts and large ruins and caves around and what looked like some sort of safe area he guessed on top of a hill that he was on judging by the energy shield.

 **"this is a ancient training ground for Dragon warriors that whent above there mortal bodies and wanted to make them selves stronger than they already were"**

"huh so in a sence its kinda like hero training"he said looking over the land

 **"I guess you could call it that but we need to start so I will give you youre training regime" Draig said rather enthusiasticly**

"ok ley it on me"he said with that felmiliar feeling of fury rising again

 **"kukukuku, dont regret those words partner,1 day back home is 2 years here and since this place fefills youre need for food,sleep,you will have a gravity spell on you plus weighted clothes plus weights on you, never having to go to the bathroom plus you never grow tired here just winded, youll be traing from 1am to 7pm then you can wonder around,find treasure since this place is full of it and you can take it back,find god killing swords and old ruins to improve youre magic and container so all in all you will be here for like 12 years spending 18 hours training youre streangth,speed,fighting style and I will find away to get youre books here so you can study dont want you going stupid on me youre dumb enouph, I will also only slow down your aging so instead of looking 12 years older you will only look two"** he finished

"Ill try not to disapoint" he said smiling but believing he was gonna die

 **7 Days/12 years**

"you know anyone that faces you now other than Ophise or Great Red cant beat you and if those two faught you all you had to do is yous the boost ability you inherited"said a red haired man with a pretty big build a little bit less then a weight lifters build, the man had a short hair cut, his hair was crimson and had green eyes he was around 6' in height and was currently floating in the skie with his crimson Dragon wings, this Is draig released from the Boosted gear this was all going on while they were going through the rip in time to get back home

You see during Issies time(it has been 6 years so far at that time) Issie found a strange ruin that would give him much more power than he originally had, it just required a large amound of blood to activate, so after filling the ingraves with blood the thing activated and a magic circle floated to the air out of the ruin and floated towards him tell it hit his bare chest and burned lightly on his bare chest and abs(he has a ripped 6 pack know) in a dark black that looked like Dragon righting that said'he hold this magic shall be powerful at they cost of one part' when Draig red it he said that he had to give up some part of his body for the power didnt matter what part so he gave up his right eye wich when the magic acticated he felt like he was in a volcano all while being eaten alive and stabed by jaged knifes over and over again all over his body when it was done his right eyes pupil was a light glowing on Issie found out that the magic know in his body pasivly increasted his streangth 30x what his base streangth was when the eye was closed and covered in the wrap he made( to look like kakashis from Naruto but no metal plate he also wore a mask it stuck to his face snugly and tight enouph not slip off) and when his eye is not covered and open his magic power and streangth increases by 500x! the base skill, and later on when Issie found another ruin with in the cave system he was in after fighting some type of reapers that were supposed to be ultimate class streangth which he beat with his new magic he found out it would increase his dragon power by activating the ruin then drinking the flask on the right so after some trials he finally succeed to getting the drink after activation it didnt just give him more Dragon streangth it somehow kicked out draig and after like 1 houre of freaking out and partying for Draig being released Issie found out that his body fully copied draigs so know he was basically the offspring of Draig but had differant looks he had all Draigs abilities but didnt nead balance breaker or jugernaut Drive because know he had his own Dragon form which was slightly bigger than Draig but was purple with crimson outlines and ruines all over his body so all in all by what Draig told him was that he would need at least a year or two to get all his streangth back and know Issie was 4x more powerful than Draigs top streangth and he was proud of him and this was only 6 years into the training.

 **Current Time Training done**

Rias didnt know it at first but after finally having sex with Issie she had a ever increasing need for him so when she did realise it had been 5 days and she was masturbating to his clothes and even Akeno was since they were together and Akeno wanted Issie and since he was excepted here she wanted to be with him just as bad as Rias and was getting ancy and finnaly on the 7th day when the two enetered Issies home where Akeno know lived after a talk with Issie parents and sending them on vacation she moved in. when they entered the house they wernt greeted by Issie like they were hoping so after cooking dinner they set down there plates in the sink to clean when they saw the air in the living room litterly split open and Issie walked out they didnt even let Issie get 2 minutes of peace before being hit in the chest by two blures and being sent to the ground and Draig lauphing.

"hello my lovely ladies" he said lightly while holding them close and being smothered in kisses and when Draig saw them stripping he promply left to find tannine and kick his ass and maybe gettin tiamate as his mate finally in which he headed out while Issie was getting it on with his two busty and lovely ladies, thankfully Asia was out with friends because Issie was pounding into Akeno after some forplay with Rias and Akeno and when Issie started fucking Akeno he didnt go soft on her just because she was a virgine.

 **2 Days Later**

In these two days Issie had so much pent up sexual urges for over 12 years that he never stopped fucking Rias and Akeno silly so when he was finally done they just currled up to him and passed out on his chest with content smiles and abused pussys and asses they were so full of come they looked 8 months pregnant and if they got pregnant from it they woud be estatic is what they told him after all having 2 Days of none stop sex with a Dragon/Devil hybrid in all sorts of positions with no rest you had a high chance of becoming pregnant ,Devil or not and youd be quit tired.

After another day it was finally monday and he asked Sona if he could have them erase there memories and anything about him from the school so he could reintroduce himself there since he wasnt perverted anymore and wanted to start over in which sona agreed with him be with having to owing her a large favore

 **'School Start'**

"alright my beautiful ladies you ready to go" said Issie while while putting his school shoes on which were size 11 1/2s in men know when they were originally 9s when he stood up he could hear squeeling in the personal bathroom he installed with some of his new magic all in all he has made his room alote larger, made a "50"inch plasma tv with a PS4 then he baught all the games for it then taught the two how to use the game console he also made a lambrogini and a rare one thats supposed to only have a few in the world its doors open upwurds like the really cool types.

Issie walked over to the doore to the large bathroom that hade a stone bathtube that could fit around 5 easy and then there was a shower for 4 that also was made from stone but all had hot water vi magic seals for when ever you turn the dials it was awesome, he was about to open it when then it opened and outstepped Rias and Akeno both with big grines and both put a single hand that was holding a pregnancy tester and said 'were pregnant Issie' in which he sighed

"when I said I was hoping that we would be parents I didnt mean this soon but never the less I am still happy and will still love are children like a parent should" he finished by smiling and giving them both a kiss on the lips and starting to walk away tell he noticed a draft which would explain why his girlfriends were both staring at his body and drooling, Issie is know a solide 6'4 with a riped 6 pack abs he wasnt overly buff but he had alot weighing 250 in pure musicle only around a millagram of fat on him his hands were callosed but still soft he imited alote of heat which usually made the girls cling to him like magnets or ticks whatever you want to call them, he is also wearing really cool but dark glasses so nobody can see his purple glowing eye,the glasses conceil his power from the eye except the pasive like a video game

 **School**

When the student heard a car pull in it was only natural to turn and look and what they saw made them wonder who it was the car was exotic usually there made in america and a couple of other countries so who was in it when it parked near the school entrance,when the doors opened and the Driver exited the car the girls blushed then he walked to the other side of the car he opened it and out came Rias one of the Onee-samas of Kuho,when she stepped out another girl came out it was Akeno she was the second Onee-sama of Kuho so who was the guy.

after Issie splite up with Akeno and Rias to get to his class he gave them a see ya later kiss before heading to his class completly ignoring the fuming guys and squeeling girls

"knock"knock" Issie opened the doore into his new / old class

"alright everyone we have a new student please welcome him with open arms" when Issie walked in the girls screemed in delight and the boys sent him death glares

Issie wrote his name on the blackboard 'Hyoudou Issie'

"hello everyone my name Is Hyoudou Issie but please call me Issie I prefer it" he said bowing and flashing a bright smile making the girls blush even harder and the boys hate him more except Yuuto his friend

"does anybody have a question fror Issie" said the teacher

instantly hands shot up

"go Katesei"

"do you have a girlfriend" said Katesei

"yes I do they go to this school actually"

"wait you said 'they' as in more than one"

"yup im the proud fiancei of Rias Gremory and Akeno Himajima(he preposed to them during sex and made two ingadgment rings for them)and there protecter so any boys thinking of peeking will meat a untimely end" he finished grinning like a phycopath

'After school'

When Rias and Akeno entered there club room they wernt expecting Issie for a few more minutes nor were they expecting him to balancing on top of a god slaying wepon doing pushups with one hand shirtless, oh man did they blush but Rias sat down in her chair while Issie continued doing pushups after he stopped gave them both a deep kiss then whent back to it waiting for the others

when the doors opened the other 3 members were pretty stunned by his new apperance they noticed his new phazeec and Kiba was very intrested in the sword but didnt get time to ask about it because of a knock at the doore.

"knock,knock"

"hmmm I sence holy power" said Issie while now doing one finger pushups

"come in" said Rias putting on a Serious face

And in walked two beautiful woman both in exorcist robes, one had blue hair with a green lock of hair in the front, The second one had brown hair tied in twin tails that was quit long.

"hello my name is Xenovia Quarta and this is my partner Irina Shido we are here to discuss buisness" said Xenovia while sitting down and getting ready to talk

 **Chapter 1 END**


End file.
